SkekOk
SkekOk was the Skeksis' Scroll Keeper, and counterpart to urAc the Scribe. He was the shortest and least honest of all the Skeksis,Froud, B. & Llewellyn, J. J., (2003) The World of the Dark Crystal. Pavilion Books. distinguished by his habit of vacantly mumbling to himself and turning up late to all meetings. Although his primary loyalty lay with skekSil the Chamberlain and skekEkt the Ornamentalist,Smith, A. C. H., & Odell, D. (1982). The Dark Crystal. Holt, Rinehart and Winston . he habitually changed allegiance, re-writing historical accounts to gratify his shifting allies to the point that the truth was soon lost. Personality While silver-tongued and manipulative like skekSil, skekOk could at times demonstrate genuine kindness to others, despite sounding very snobbish. He expressed fascination if creatures other than Skeksis could read and write like he could, and had a liking for Gelfling architecture. While friendly to his allies, skekOk still considered all the other Skeksis to be ugly. SkekOk had an unusual split personality that could swiftly change from being calm and academic to babbling like a child, depending on the position of his neck. He seems to have genuine friendships with skekLach and skekEkt, being often seen in their presence and mourning the death of the former despite their constant bickering and being comforted by the latter after the Collector's death. Biography As skekTek was developing the means of using the Dark Crystal to extract life from others for their essence, skekOk left with skekLach the Collector to Ha'rar for the yearly tithing ceremony. While there, skekOk was annoyed to find his carriage stopped to avoid running over the Vapra Clan princess Brea, regaining his composure upon seeing the other Gelflings praise him for "saving" Brea and allowed her to ride with him. Despite his condensing tone, skekOk is genuinely impressed with Brea's literacy and shares his love of books with her. Once at All-Maudra Mayrin's court, skekOk assures Brea that he would explain her tardiness to her mother while awkwardly accepting her hug. But skekOk's cruelty showed through when he pretended to be deeply saddened by a poor farmer's refusal to give up an heirloom to compensate for the lack of crops caused by the Darkening, manipulating the other Gelflings into pressuring him into surrendering the item which he gave to Mayrin later for her services."End. Begin. All the Same." The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 SkekOk eventually returns to the castle, disappointed with the tributes. When Ordon requested mercy for his son Rian, skekOk quickly rejected the idea, saying "no mercy for murderers". He then participated in the punishment ritual for skekTek."Nothing Is Simple Anymore" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 Later luxuriating at the Castle of the Crystal, skekOk was shocked to see Aughra returned. When Aughra's asked why her heart ached and why Thra "cries out in pain", skekOk insinuated that she was simply old, prompting Aughra to poke him repeatedly and insult him for gaining a bulged belly."What Was Sundered and Undone" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 At the welcome banquet for skekEkt, skekOk also joined in the demand for more essence, having been away in Ha'rar when the first batch was made."The First Thing I Remember Is Fire" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 After drinking Gelfling essence skekOk noticed his eye sight was clear again and told the other Skeksis that he had forgotten how ugly he found them. When skekMal returned with Brea, skekOk locked her in the lab, gloating over her failure to realise he was a monster sooner when she denounced him as such. Taking part in the Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood with the majority of the Skeksis, skekOk used the additional armour weapons built by skekTek to kill Maudra Fara. Fara's fizzgig, Baffi avenged his owner by biting skekOk's beak and shoulder. After the Skeksis retreated back to the castle, skekOk mourned skekLach's death with skekEkt comforting him. Years later, during the Third Great Conjunction, skekOk was absorbed by urAc as they returned to their original form, OkAc. Non-canon appearances In the continuity established by Legends of the Dark Crystal, during skekSil the Chamberlain's rivalry against skekLach the Collector, skekOk overheard one of Chamberlain's plots, but did not intervene.Kessel, B. R. & Arnhold, H. (2010) Legends of the Dark Crystal Volume 2: Trial by Fire. TokyoPop. Behind the scenes In The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, the scroll keeper was intended to be voiced by a professional voice actor. However, Will Matthews liked Neil Sterenberg's performance so much that he decided not to overdub it.E. Douglas, INTERVIEW: THE DARK CRYSTAL: THE AGE OF RESISTANCE writers on creation myths, character deaths, and more, Comicsbeat.com, August 28 2019 Gallery SkekOk UrAc.jpg|SkekOk with his urRu counterpart, urAc the Scribe Scroll Keeper.jpg SkekOk Instagram.jpg SkekOk the Scroll Keeper.jpg Skeksis gathered.jpg|SkekOk, skekAyuk, skekTek, skekLach, and skekSo skekSo, skekTek, skekSil, & skekOk.jpg|skekSo, skekTek, skekSil, & skekOk References External Links * * Category:Characters Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:The Power of the Dark Crystal characters